1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a housing for an electronic device, and more particularly to a housing for accommodating an electronic device such as an external floppy disk drive (FDD) which is to be externally connected to an existing computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known housings for accommodating external floppy disc drives comprise lower and upper cabinets which are fastened to each other by screws that are threaded from the bottom of the lower cabinet through the lower cabinet into the upper cabinet. The conventional housings are made up of a relatively large number parts. For example, the upper and lower cabinets are fastened to each other by at least four screws. The housings cannot be assembled as the assembling process includes tightening of the four screws. The housings are not aesthetically pleasing as the heads of the screws are exposed on the bottom of the lower cabinet.